frustration
by ironique
Summary: Famille je vous aime...mais pas aujourd'hui!  OS pour le concours "Sex Birthday" du forum love lemon in fic.


**c'est un OS pour le concours Sex Birthday du forum "Love lemon in fic"**

**Maielle et moi même avons mis notre imagination, notre humour et nos petits doigts en commun pour faire cet OS. **

**j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire avec Maielle et j'espere que vous en aurez à le lire.**

**bonne lecture;)**

**ps: les mots en gras étaient une obligation des organisateurs du concours (un peu sadique quand même...)**

* * *

La clarté de ce matin d'été accompagnait mon chemin vers la cuisine. Aujourd' hui je fêtais mes 25 ans d'amour avec Esmé. En arrivant je me stoppais net pour observer ma femme préparer le petit déjeuner.

Seigneur quelle était belle !

Ses cheveux relevés en fouillis reflétaient les éclats du soleil qui la caressait à travers la fenêtre. Ses pieds nus dansaient sur le vieux carrelage qu'elle aimait tant. Les petites rides au coin de ses yeux rehaussaient sa beauté naturelle et sa petite robe d'été sublimait son corps que je trouvais toujours aussi divin même après 25 ans de mariage

…..25 ans et pourtant aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je posais les yeux sur elle mon cœur s'animait.

25 ans d'un bonheur sans nuage qui furent embelli par la venue de 3 enfants. Tous grand à présent et tous chez eux.

Je m'approchais d'elle sans bruit et glissait mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle sursauta brièvement avant de tourner la tête et de m'offrir un de ses magnifique sourire.

_-bon anniversaire Mr Cullen_

_-bon anniversaire Mme Cullen_ répondis- je en lui offrant mon petit cadeau.

Mes bras toujours autour de sa taille, Esmé s'empressa d'ouvrir mon cadeau et d'y découvrir un cadre en argent avec une photo de nos trois grands enfants. Nos monstres.

_-Ô merci Carlisle, c'est magnifique_ dit-elle en essuyant une petite larme. Puis elle se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa d'un baiser qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à ses intentions….

Seigneur que j'aimais cette femme.

Sans me détacher de son baiser brulant, j'enserrais sa taille pour la déposer délicatement sur le plan de travail. Mes mains, connaissant déjà le chemin que je voulais prendre, étaient déjà sur ses genoux et remontaient lentement le tissu de sa robe.

Même après 25 ans, Esmé frissonnait et gémissait toujours au contact de mes doigts sur la peau de ses cuisses et j'en tirais une grande fierté qui me faisait sourire.

J'avais envie de ma femme comme aux premiers jours. J'avais envie d'elle et j'allais la prendre sur ce plan de travail comme je l'avais déjà fait des dizaines de fois.

Je fis descendre les bretelles de sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine prisonnière d'un carcan de dentelle et de soie. Je grognais devant cette promesse de plaisir.

J'allais m'attaquer à sa lingerie quand la voie si peu discrète de notre fils Emmet, notre ainé de 24 ans, résonna dans toute la maison !

Enfin, de toutes façons, ça ne pouvait que être sa voix... franchement... j'ai une voix d'homme, je veux dire, aussi vraie et virile qu'il se doit lorsqu'on a mon âge, et ma femme, une voix normale (je veux dire sensuelle et érotique dès qu'elle ouvre sa bouche pulpeuse, mais je m'égares, surtout lorsque mon sexe, droit et fier vient se rappeler à mon bon souvenir en frétillant) et tous les jours, oui, tous les jours, je me demande comment nous, deux personnes normales, on a pu faire pour pondre cette chose... qui a une voix d'ours. **Gargantuesque**.

_-« M'MAN!P'PA! Zêtes où? HOUHOU! Vous planquez pas, je vais vous trouver! »_

Ça,pour nous trouver, je lui fais une confiance particulière. Surtout que le premier endroit qu'il va visiter, c'est la cuisine. Je suis un imbécile parfois! Franchement! Vouloir faire l'amour à ma femme dans la cuisine... Quand y'a un Emmett qui pourrait traîner potentiellement dans le coin... faut pas être Einstein pour comprendre que c'est la pire des idées... et comment je fais moi avec mon érection? Hein? Je vais pas me coller des glaçons dans le caleçon pour faire redescendre la pression!

_-« Ah, zêtes là! Cool! Pas besoin de chercher pendant des heures! Bon, j'ai besoin que vous gardiez Ethan dans une heure, oh, pas pour longtemps, juste deux ou trois heures, le temps que j'emmène Rose faire un peu de shopping, c'est dingue comme la lingerie peut être_  
_fragile. Oh, génial maman, t'as fait un gâteau au chocolat, trop cool! Ch'est trop bon, t'es la meilleure m'man! Le petit est dans le salon, il regarde la télé, à plus »._

Et...le voilà parti. Je soupire. Regarde tendrement mon Esmé qui secoue la tête.

_-« Ça n'est que partie remise mon amour. Une heure... »_

_-«Hmpf. »_

_-« PAPI! MAMI! J'AI FAIM »_

_-« Tu veux du gâteau au chocolat Ethan? »_

peux oublier le mode « femme sensuelle et sexy » de ma femme, elle est passée en mode « ménagère de moins de cinquante ans », « Super mamie ». Grrrr. Je ronge mon frein. Et file prendre une douche froide. Et sincèrement? C'est pas comme ça que je le voyais mon anniversaire de mariage. Moi, tout seul et tout nu dans la douche, pendant que ma femme et ses glorieuses formes allaient s'occuper du fils de notre fils. Grr. Et encore Grrr. Ais-je bien dis Grrr? Oui, c'était pour ne pas être impoli.

Pas grave. Une heure de battement, ça laisse encore plus de temps pour planifier, anticiper la chose... oui. Et puis, je suis aussi super papi. J'adore mon petit-fils. On se met tous les deux à jouer à la console. Et évidemment, je perds. Comme à chaque fois. Ce gamin a dû naître avec des tentacules au bout des doigts pour être aussi efficace. Dire que je suis chirurgien et que je sais être précis, mais pour jeter des boules de feu à un méchant goumba, je suis trop nul!

Pour une fois, mon fils a su tenir parole. Une heure trente plus tard, il vient récupérer son fils, englouti le reste de gâteau et me revoilà de nouveau, enfin seul avec mon épouse préférée et  
unique. Autant dire que frustré comme je suis, je lui saute dessus. Littéralement. L'emprisonnant dans le canapé. Dévorant sa bouche de baisers. Je suis superman. J'ai dix milles mains et elles sont toutes occupées à redécouvrir la peau, les seins, les fesses de ma  
femme. Ma femme. À moi. Grrr... et là, c'est le grondement de l'homme des cavernes. Oui. Tu vas passer à la casserole ma belle. Ouaip. Surtout que mes doigts viennent de relever sa robe, que je me frotte contre son centre chaud recouvert par un petit bout de tissu qui risque de se retrouver en lambeaux dans exactement... maintenant!

-« _MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Une catastrophe vient d'arriver! Oh, maman! si tu savais! Jasper et moi on ne va plus se marier! Il a été odieux! ODIEUX tu m'entends? MAMAN! PAPA! Tu peux utiliser ton scalpel pour rendre son pénis de la taille d'un __**coton-tige **__à Jazz! Je m'en fou! Je suis seule et malheureuseeeeeeeeeee! Mamannnnnnnnnnnn! »_

EtMerde. Merde. Et remerde. Ma poupée. Ma princesse. Mon Alice. Ma fille. Que j'aime. À la folie. Passion. Mon pauvre bébé. Qu'est-ce que ce grand crétin blond a encore fait à mon enfant? Bon, okay, j'ai... une érection de la taille des États-Unis, mais là, on parle de ma petite fille fragile, hein!

_-« Alice, mon ange, qu'est-ce qui se passe » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Oh, petite poupée délicate, toute petite (d'ailleurs, comment peut-elle être aussi petite alors que nous sommes si grands, sa mère et moi?), « qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce crétin de fiancé? Je t'avais dis qu'il n'était pas bien pour toi, il est trop grand, trop... sudiste! »_

_-« Papa! C'est à maman que je veux parler. Snif. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre! »_

_-« Pourquoi? Je suis là mon bébé... Je suis là... tu veux que j'aille lui casser la figure? »_

_-« Nan. Je veux juste que maman lui explique que des colombes lâchées à la sortie de l'église, c'est mieux que de jeter du vulgaire riz! DU RIZ! tu te rends comptes à quel point c'est ordinaire? »_

_-« Mon ange... lorsque ton père et moi nous sommes mariés, on eu du riz et... »_

_-« Oui, mais vous, vous êtes vieux! VIEUX! Et démodés! Moi, je suis jeune, je veux... des flammes, des étincelles, des pétales de roses par milliers, des colombes... tout ce qui fait qu'on se rappellera de ce jour comme du plus beau du pays! »_

Ouche. Ça fait mal par là où ça passe ça. Parce qu'elle croit quoi cette merdeuse? Hein? Qu'on n'a pas eu le mariage parfait peut-être? Okay, c'est vrai, on était jeunes et désargentés... mais il était beau notre mariage! Merde!

_-« Alice... tu crois vraiment qu'un jeter de colombes va t'empêcher d'épouser Jazz? »_

_-« Non. Mais quand même! Si on commence par ne pas être d'accord sur __**mes **__volontés, comment on va faire plus tard? »_

_-« Heu...communication je dirais? »_

_-« C'est ce que je disais... vous êtes vraiment vieux! Vous comprenez rien. RIEN! Je suis malheureuse comme les pierres et vous! Vous! Pfff »_

_-« Nous quoi? »_

_« Vous êtes des bourgeois encrés dans votre vie de bourgeois! Tout est tellement facile pour vous! Vous pouvez pas comprendre ma souffrance. Ma souffrance! S'il ne veut pas des colombes, mais autant aller vivre dans une habitation à loyer modéré tout de suite! Autant faire des soldes avec toute la populace! Je serai déshonorée, détruite, humiliée! »_

_« Heu... Alice... Tu ne penses pas être un peu... mélodramatique là? »_

_« Non! »_

_« Chérie... écoutes... l'amour n'a pas besoin de colombes pour s'envoler. Le plus important, c'est l'amour que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre! Tu aimes Jazz n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Ouiiii... »_

_« Alors, s'il ne veut pas de colombes, laisses tomber les colombes. Demande des pétales de roses ou des confettis, c'est mignon aussi. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il te reconnaisse comme sa femme devant Dieu et les hommes »_

_« Oh, maman, papa, vous avez raison... snif... merci... à plus tard_... »

Et hop, avec ça, elle décroche son téléphone, _« Jazzou, c'est moi, je suis désolée mon amour, je t'aime, et le plus important est qu'on se marie... Oh, tu es d'accord pour les colombes? Je t'aime ».  
_  
Bon, on en était où là avant l'interruption de la tornade? Ah... oui... Douce Esmé, vient par ici que ton mari te fasse subir les derniers outrages, comme il convient lors d'un jour comme celui-ci! Je la regarde, carnassier. Rien que de penser à ce qui va se passer redonne une vie plus que puissante à mon érection. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Tout le sang que possède un être humain, à vu de nez à peu près cinq litres, est passé dans mon pénis. Ouaip. Je vais exploser si je n'ai pas ma femme. Sur l'heure. Elle rit la coquine en plus. Elle connait mon regard. Elle court comme pour m'échapper, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle (bien que courir avec autant de sang logé entre les cuisses, ça n'aide pas!). Hop, elle part d'un côté, je la contrecarre et dans un grand éclat de rire, essoufflés tous deux, je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma vie en dépend en réalité. Oui, si je ne lui fais pas l'amour, je vais imploser. Et elle n'aimera pas ramasser mes abattis qui auront explosés dans toute la maison...

Je parcours son cou de baisers mouillés, aspirant la peau délicate, la marquant comme mienne. Je gronde lorsqu'elle gémit entre mes bras. La pousse contre le mur. Frotte mon érection plus que douloureuse contre son ventre, saisi sa jambe, l'enroule autour de ma hanche. « Esmé, tu me rends fou... même après tout ce temps, tu es la seule, l'unique qui me fait perdre la tête ». « Oh, Carlisle... je ressens la même chose » dit-elle en se saisissant de mon entre-jambe... arg... montant et descendant par dessus mon pantalon, me faisant haleter... Ma main vient s'aventurer sous sa robe, glissant sur sa peau toujours aussi soyeuse, remontant le long de sa cuisse, jusqu'à aborder la dentelle de son sous-vêtement... ma gorge émet des bruits qui n'ont plus rien d'humain lorsque je sens l'humidité qui règne en ces lieux et qui ne font qu'amplifier la taille de mon engin hurlant de désir.

Du bout des doigts, j'écarte sa culotte, et glisse le long de sa fente mouillée, étouffant ses gémissements dans ma bouche... joue avec son bouton de rose si délicat... sent mon cœur gonfler d'une joie sans égale lorsqu'elle accompagne de son bassin le travail de ma main... « Tes mains sont magiques mon amour... mais pas autant que ça » dit-elle en resserrant l'emprise autour de mon sexe. Elle veut ma mort... par explosion dans le caleçon!

« PAPA! _Papa? t'es où? Faut vraiment qu'on ait une conversation d'homme à homme »_

Bordel. De. Merde. C'est pas possible! Quand c'est pas Emmett et son baby-sitting, c'est Alice et son foutu mariage (si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je te l'aurai envoyé à Las Végas, et j'aurai payé personnellement le clone d'Elvis Presley pour célébrer leur noce) et maintenant, manque plus que le petit dernier chouchou à sa maman! Enfin, en l'occurrence, c'est à moi qu'il veut parler... mais on peut pas être tranquilles chez soi pour faire des cochonneries avec sa femme?

_« Esmé... je te jure... vraiment... si ton fils a encore une crise existentielle et que je sois obligé de passer trois heures à le convaincre d'extérioriser ses sentiments... je vais commettre un meurtre »_

« _Allons mon amour... tu sais qu'il ne serait pas là sans une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas? On fera joujou avec ta bête en forme tout à l'heure »_

Ben, si ça continue, ma bête, elle va faire grève! En ce moment, le seul mot qui vient à mon esprit, c'est: VASECTOMIE. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé y'a des années de ça moi? Hein? Parce que je m'imaginais peut-être que mes enfants, à 25, 22 et 20 ans allaient nous lâcher? Que maintenant qu'ils avaient plus que moins quittés la maison, j'allais pouvoir profiter de ma femme? Hein? Profiter du fait d'être chez moi et que chez moi, si je veux, je peux être nu et sauter sur mon épouse aux courbes douces quand ça me chantait? J'ai dû rêver cette partie là. C'était encore ces foutues toutes petites lignes des contrats qu'on ne regarde jamais avant de signer...

Je dessers l'emprise de mes bras et respire profondément. Faire circuler le sang... c'est important. Et tenter de ranger mon énorme problème. Tiens, je vais mettre ma chemise par-dessus mon pantalon, histoire de masquer la... mmm... protubérance. Grimace lorsque ma femme m'envoie un baiser et disparaît dans la cuisine ou dieu ne sait où... elle fait toujours ça, lorsqu'elle entend « discussion entre hommes ». Bon, je passe la main dans les cheveux. J'aurai préféré que ça soit elle qui fasse ça mais... ok, focus. Mon marmot. Le dernier. Edward. Parler. Vite et bien et le faire dégager de ma maison!

_« Je suis là Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »_

_« Ah, papa! Ben, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux? »_

_« Je pourrais te poser la même question je te signale! »_

_« Bon. Heu... On peut discuter un peu? »_

_« Oui mon grand._.. ma vie n'est faite que pour vous servir et mes oreilles n'ont été créées que pour écouter vos problèmes » dis-je dans ma barbe. _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ »

_« Ben... tu sais que ça fait un moment que je suis avec Bella maintenant... et hum... je... elle... enfin... tu vois? »_

_« Non. Pas du tout. On marche un peu en parlant?_ (oui, parce que ça aidera mon sang à circuler dans le reste de mon corps) _Bon alors, quel est le problème avec Bella? Je croyais que vous viviez sur un nuage rose à petits pois verts? »_

_« Papa! Sois sérieux cinq minutes! Bien sûr que j'aime Bella! »_

_« Heureusement que tu t'en rends compte, depuis le temps que tu la regardes et la suis comme un chiot fou courant après un chapelet de saucisses »_

_« Papa! Décidément, j'aurai peut-être mieux fait de parler à Emmett »_

_« Tu crois? »_

« _Non, tu as raison. Je dois perdre la tête... écoute... comment toi et maman... enfin, quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble... heu... »_

_« Allez, crache ta pastille Edward! _»

_« J'arrive, j'arrive! Si tu crois que c'est facile de parler de ces trucs intimes toi! »_

_« Bon, si je comprends bien ta question, c'est comment se rendre compte qu'on est prêt à sauter le pas? »_

_« Voilà »_

_« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de bons moments. On le sent et c'est tout. Et si tu veux un bon conseil Edward, c'est que depuis le temps que je vous vois en couple, ça fait un moment que ça devrait être le bon moment »_

_« Tu crois? »_

_« Oui. Ça m'étonnera toujours comme un jeune homme aussi intelligent, brillant et beau peut être aussi aveugle aux messages corporels de sa moitié... Enfin, écoute, laisses parler ton cœur et ton corps... et n'oublie pas les préservatifs. Je dis bien les préservatifs »_

_« Merci P'pa pour ton écoute et tes conseils »_

_« De rien mon fils... »_

_« Bon, j'y vais, je vais retrouver Bella... »_

_« C'est ça... vas-y... Et n'oublies pas les capotes! »_

_« Papa! J'ai saisi le message_ »

Formidable !

Mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche. C'était l'hôpital aucun doute la dessus. Je me devais de le prendre. C'est en soufflant d'agacement que je le décrochais et que je parti dans le jardin pour plus de tranquillité et …..Surtout pour ne pas être tenté par le corps affriolant de ma femme.

Une heure et demie plus tard, me voilà enfin de retour à la maison auprès de ma femme que j'allais enfin pouvoir prendre dans mes bras. J'adorais mes enfants mais par moment je leurs aurais bien tordu le cou, entre Emmet qui se prenait pour Gargantua, Alice qui amplifiait le moindre petit problème et Edward qui était une vrai pipelette pire qu'une femme, je n'avais pas eu un seul moment à moi pour aimer ma femme.

Elle m'adressa un sourire en sortant sur la terrasse. Elle nous avait préparé un petit diner en amoureux sous les étoiles….le rêve. Mais pourquoi dans ces cas-là, avait-elle dressé une table pour 9 personnes ?. J'avais peur de comprendre.

_-Carlisle j'ai invité les enfants à venir dejeuner avec nous. Ne m'en veut pas tu sais que j'adore les avoir tous à la maison_

Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir elle avait toujours été une mère aimante et dévouée….mais je devais avouer que j'aurai préféré qu'elle redécouvre sa fibre maternelle à un autre moment!

_-mais non mon amour, je ne t'en veux pas_, dis-je en lui embrassant le cou.

Esmé ondula contre moi et immédiatement ma virilité se manifesta. Cette femme avait sur moi un pouvoir des plus puissants…..

-_Esmé, on a le temps avant que les enfants arrivent. J'ai attendu toute la matinée et je vais devenir fou si je ne suis pas en toi dans l'instant_. Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Esmé frissonna et se cambra contre moi.

_-hooo Carlisle j'ai tellement envie de ….._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le bruit caractéristique du portail électrique se fit entendre. Seul nos enfants et nous avions les clefs.

_-….trop tard mon amour, les enfants sont déjà là_. Murmura-t-elle amusée en m'embrassant furtivement et en repartant dans la cuisine me laissant seul avec une érection capable d'abriter un cirque !

Je regardais mes enfants et leurs familles arrivaient avec la douceur d'une charge d'éléphant, en me disant que je les aimais de tout mon cœur et que c'était uniquement pour cette raison que je ne les étripais pas !

Après un déjeuner qui se transforma en diner et une soirée ou les **zygomatique**s furent mis à l'honneur grâce à mon fils ainé qui fit l'idiot notamment avec le **plumeau** de sa mère, je suivis le départ de cette bande d'**ânes** aussi peu discret qu'une école maternelle. Sois dit en passant aucun d'eux ne s'était souvenu de notre anniversaire de mariage….quels ingrats ces gosses !

La nuit était claire et douce et je rejoignis ma femme qui était accoudé au garde-fou de la terrasse. Je glissais mes bras autour d'elle pour la serrer très fort contre moi et posais mon menton sur son épaule.

_-j'adore nos enfants Carlisle, tu sais ?_

_-je les aime aussi…même si aujourd'hui j'aurais apprécié qu'ils ne nous interrompent pas à chaque fois._ Ricanais-je alors que le bruit du portail claquait enfin et que les voies de mes enfants se faisaient de plus en plus lointaine.

J'embrassais la nuque de ma femme et instinctivement elle roula des hanches contre moi. Tout en mordillant son cou le bout de mes doigts caressaient la peau de son dos et trouva rapidement la fermeture de sa robe que je fis glisser sans cesser mes baisers.

Quand le tissu tomba au sol en un petit tas informe, je me redressais à l'affut du moindre bruit.

_-pourquoi tu t'arête Carlisle ?_

_-j'écoute…_

_-t'écoute quoi ?_

_-j'écoute pour savoir si l'un de nos enfants ne vas pas débarquer une fois de plus à l'improviste._

Elle rit et j'en profitais pour la libérer de sa lingerie.

Seigneur que ma femme était belle. Ses hanches rondes, ses seins qui remplissaient mes mains et le petit renflement de son ventre, signe qu'elle avait porté la vie, étaient un enchantement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à me débarrasser de mes vêtements et à me coller contre son dos. Savourant la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne.

Une de main partie flatter ses seins tandis que l'autre faisait des allers-retours le long de ses hanches, de ses fesses et de son ventre se rapprochant toujours un peu plus de sa douce fragilité.

Quand mes doigts trouvèrent la moiteur de ses cuisses et qu'ils se recouvrirent de son nectar, je ne pus attendre plus longtemps et je me glissais en elle lentement een emettant un son proche du grognement. Esmé s'agrippa à la balustrade et elle émit un son divin quand je fus en elle jusqu'à la garde.

Là j'étais au paradis, là j'étais chez moi.

Je m'immobilisais.

_-j'ai …j'ai …un autre…cadeau pour toi_… haletais-je difficilement

_-….humm c'est…quoi_ répondit-elle d'une voix rauque qui me fit presque venir.

-_regarde…._

Et au même moment le feu d'artifice que j'avais fait faire pour elle explosa devant nous, dans le ciel bleu marine.

Esmé se raidi d'étonnement pendant un instant mais s'affaissa rapidement sous mes vas et viens langoureux.

Accroché à ses hanches, je continuais mes coups de reins, augmentant la cadence progressivement. Le feu d'artifice faisait briller la peau de son corps de mille couleurs chatoyante, c'était magnifique. Elle était magnifique.

Les gémissements qu'elle emettait été une douce musique à mes oreilles.

Quand je la vis raffermirent sa prise sur la balustrade, se cambrer et se mouvoir contre moi je compris qu'elle n'était pas loin et j'en étais satisfait car j'étais moi-même au bord du gouffre. Ma vision devenait floue et le sang battait à mes oreilles. Mes hanches prirent le contrôle de ma raison et j'accélérais le rythme

Lorsque je la senti se contracter autour de moi. Senti son corps frissonner, trembler, se raidir, se convulser sur moi, ma libération explosa dans un grognement qu'elle accompagna d'un râle puissant de plaisir.

Le final du feu d'artifice accompagna divinement notre moment d'extase.

Toujours haletant, je m'écartais d'elle et vacillant je gagnais le salon afin d'y prendre une couverture. Revenant près d'elle je nous installais sur un transat. Ma femme nue entre mes jambes et la couverture nous offrant un cocon de douceur.

-_je t'aime Mme Cullen_

_-je t'aime aussi Mr Cullen._

Nous aurions pu nous endormir tant nous étions bien mais c'était sans compter sur nos enfants qui arrivèrent tous les trois du fond de la cour, les bras chargés de bouquet de fleur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous, leurs expressions aussi penaudes que possible

_-c'est Rosalie qui nous a rappelé votre anniversaire de mariage_

-_et c'est Bella qui nous a obligées à acheter ces fleurs_

_-quand à Jasper c'est lui qui nous crié dessus _

_-on est vraiment désssoolééé…._ dirent t'ils de concert.

_Ce n'est pas grave_, _vous êtes mignon et on vous aime_ répondit Esmé dans un magnifique sourire mais ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre de sous la couverture.

Tous les trois semblèrent soulagés. Alice essuya les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux, quand Emmet prit la parole.

-_ heu ôtez-moi d'un doute…maman pourquoi t'es habillée en couverture ? Et pourquoi vos piedset jambes nus dépassent…. de la couverture ?_

Esmé tourna la tête en se mordillant la lèvre pour ne pas rire tandis que j'arquais un sourcil entendu envers mes enfants.

_-vous…vous… pas…non !…pas…me dit pas…que_

J'acquiesçais d'un faible signe de tête amusé par leurs expressions qui se décomposaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils comprenaient.

_-ô mon dieu !...ô mon dieu….ô mon dieu_ ne cessait de répéter Emmet tandis qu'Alice ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans émettre le moindre son, c'était bien la première fois que ma fille était muette.

_-je crois que je vais me sentir mal _murmura Edward en vacillant dangereusement et en se tenant à la table de jardin.

_Et vous croyez que vous venez d'où bande d'ignare ? De la cuisse de Jupiter ?_

_-ô mon dieu…faut qu'on parte…..afin de chasser de notre esprit cette vision, nous allons vous laisser et nous ne reviendrons chez vous que dans au moins une semaine…_débita Emmet avant d'ajouter pour lui-même_ …oui il faut au moins ça ! ô mon dieu je vais jamais m'en remettre…._

Emmet accrocha son frère et sa sœur par un bras et c'est comme des automates qu'ils regagnèrent le portail.

Je croisais le regard d'Esmé et nous éclations d'un fou rire qui nous donna de drôle de vibration dans le corps. Je serais ma femme contre moi près à fêter de nouveau notre anniversaire de mariage….d'autant plus que nous avions une semaine avant que l'un de nos enfants ne débarquent à l'improviste.

* * *

**Merci**

**et merci encore à Maielle pour son imagination délirante;)**


End file.
